Vale Of The Faeries
by jesus4ever
Summary: One day on a beach, Hermione experiences something unusual. Then a certain Gryffindor and a certain Slytherin compete for her affection, but she knows if she loves, she could help the Faeries remember how to love and survive. HGDMHP? BZGW LBRW


**Author's Note: I would like to thank my first two reviewers, However I forgot to mention that this chapter belongs to Mystical Spirits as I adopted this story from her. The future chapters will be mine. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks again to kiki and nemo112478.**

**H**ermione's feet somehow brought her to a beach. For some reason, she didn't know why they did, and she didn't know how they were moving on their own without her guidance and will. The beach was deserted and the skies were cloudy. There was no lifeguard in sight, and there was a somewhat creepy atmosphere. The sand wasn't the usual, friendly gold, but it was tan and covered in smelly, rotting seaweed. When Hermione stepped on the wet sand, it stuck in-between her bare toes until the water washed over them and cleansed them. The seawater was cold and tasted of salt when the breeze blew it, spraying Hermione's slender face. The salt stung a paper cut on her finger, but it didn't bother her much. The usual aquamarine water was now as gray as the sky, but it didn't dampen her already depressed spirits.

Hermione looked around the beach and saw abandoned sun umbrellas and towels with strange designs printed on them. When she turned back to look at the sea, she suddenly stepped on something sharp. Startled, she turned her gaze down at her feet, which were still guiding themselves until she placed her foot on the shell in front of her.

The shell looked like an ordinary conch shell, except for the design. It was a bright blue color with even bluer polka dots freckled on it. There was a very noticeable crack that ran down the shell, and inside it were a few grains of sand.

Hermione knelt down and picked up the broken, yet beautiful, shell. As soon as she placed her fingers on it, the wind picked up. It blew across her face, her curly and magnificently silky hair flying around her lovely face. She didn't shield her amber eyes from the strong breeze, as most would do, but instead kept them wide open, not flinching in the slightest when the wind became stronger.

The wind itself blew the water in the ocean harshly, causing it to twirl into a ten-foot tornado. Hermione had still yet to move from her position, even though she was scared and nervous of what would happen next. The tornado spun and danced in circles, although it didn't move from its spot. Hermione's face would have seemed calm to bystanders, she knew, but she didn't seem to have control over her movements.

Hermione saw a dark shadow in the midst of the water-tornado, and it slowly shaped itself into the form of a woman. The lady's features were yet to be distinguished, as she was still a shadow inside the water. As she came closer to Hermione, she grew bigger, finally becoming exactly the same size as Hermione.

Then she spoke.

"Hermione…"

Hermione would've stared if she was able to without the pain slicing through her body when she tried to control herself. The woman seemed to be flying right in front of the swirling water tornado. She was a beautiful maiden, her long red locks flying all around her face. Wings were tearing from her back, not fluttering or twitching from the strong breeze. Her eyes were a soft purple, although they were very alert and scared. She was wearing a lovely purple dress that flowed outwards over her bare feet. Her full pink lips split apart as she spoke to Hermione.

"Hermione…help me…"

Finally, Hermione was able to speak. She spoke in a whisper, yet her voice was strong and bold. "How?"

The woman's voice floated through the air shakily, "You…you are chosen…"

"Chosen?"

The maiden nodded slowly. "You are to save the Faeries."

Hermione was silent in shock. She wanted to run away; she was terrified and confused. But her feet wouldn't move. She was planted firmly in one spot, and no matter how hard she tried, her feet were frozen stiff. This was a dream. A definite dream. She wanted to roll up into a ball and cuddle under her blankets.

The woman continued, "Save us...help us all learn to love again…. Take my powers. Take my strength. Take my royalty. You will find the Faeries…soon…"

Herrmione found her voice. "How? I don't even believe in love! What do you want me to do?"

"All questions will be answered soon…but remember…true love will destroy all obstacles…."

And with that, the woman and the tornado of water disappeared. Hermione was left there in the storm. She looked up at the gray clouds. A flash of lightning pierced Hermione's skin, causing her to jolt in pain. She was free to move again at her own will.

When the bolt disappeared, the storm cleared up. Hermione looked at her clenched fist. Suddenly, she felt a warm tingle crawl down her arm. It reached her hand, and she snapped her hand apart. Emerging from the palm of her hand was a small blue flame, flickering and sparking wonderfully.

Hermione snuffed out the flame and stored her power into her heart absentmindedly. It seemed like an instinct to her, like there was nothing left to do but hold her power inside her. She looked up at the sky again, and it was clearing up quickly, the sun beating down on her back.

And then, without warning, a noise bellowed all around her. Her ears hurt from the loud beeping. Her eyes, which were clenched shut, burst open.

She turned off her alarm clock, now fully awake.

Hermione sat up in bed and stared at her fist. It was a dream. Just a dream. At least, that's what she thought, until she felt the familiar tingle in her body, sprouting a small blue flame from the palm of her hand.


End file.
